the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Cassadine
Eden Cassadine is the secret daughter of Stefan Cassadine, born from a short affair with her mother Eloise Bertrand. Raised primarily in the south of France, she was told little about her paternal family under the guise of keeping her safe but following her mother's death she relocated to Port Charles to get to know the remaining Cassadines. Early Life Eden's parents had a brief and intense affair but it was not meant to last. Stefan was devoted to his family and Eloise could not compete. She did however contact Stefan months after they parted ways to let him know she was pregnant. She was under no illusions that Stefan would return to her but she wanted him to know. Stefan’s immediate reaction was to ensure that no one in Cassadine family knew of the child. He knew all too well how dangerous the family could be, even to their own and he wanted to shield his daughter from this. He made sure that Eloise and the newborn, named Eden, were well cared for. He even visited in Eden’s early years (under the guise of business trips to the rest of his family) but then stopped coming. He did not want anyone to find her. Eden was raised in luxury in the South of France. Her mother made sure that her education was top notch, leading to her spending long hours pouring over books. She had no idea that her absent father was funding her schooling, including her studies at culinary school. She was told of Stefan’s death months after it happened. She mourned the loss but more in terms of what she could have had. She had no relationship with her father and that made her angry. She found herself lashing out at her mother, who insisted everything had been done in her best interest. It was then that she learned some of the truths of the Cassadine family, told by a woman who was afraid they would take in her daughter and spit her back out in pieces. Despite everything, Eden was curious. She longed to know her family and it was only after her mother passed that she felt she could finally take that step. After mourning the loss of Eloise, Eden picked up her life and moved to Port Charles where the remaining Cassadines lived. Life in Port Charles On the surface, Eden appeared as a newcomer to Port Charles. She opened a cafe named Cafe Bistro, hoping to combine her love of cooking with her desire to get close to her family. For now, she introduced herself using her mother's last name, going as Eden Bertrand. Personality Eden is gentle soul, kindhearted and sensitive. She is a bit introverted and can take some time to warm up to people. Her greatest passion is cooking and she delights in trying new recipes. She is hard working as evidence by the amount of time she has put into the cafe. She is also curious and is willing to take risks to get to learn about her past. Important relationships * Eloise Bertrand: She was raised primarily by her mother. They were extremely close with Eloise being Eden's closest confidant. Eloise did not want Eden anywhere near the Cassadine family and did not tell her the truth of her heritage until Eden forced it out of her. Eloise's death has left a huge hole in Eden. She has not properly dealt with it. * Stefan Cassadine: Eden has few memories of her father. He visited when she was younger but always remained aloof. Later those visits stopped (her claimed this was for her own safety). She was saddened to hear of his death and wished that they could have had a closer relationship. Crimes committed * Lied about her identity Health and vitals * Had her tonsils removed as a child * Has cut herself cooking numerous times.